Ensayo Sobre la Probabilidad
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: Nuestro mundo se basa en la lógica y la probabilidad. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando esto se rompe? ¿Qué pasaría si un año en Hogwarts todos deciden instintivamente irse de vacaciones por navidad a sus casas? Todos. Excepto Hermione G. y Draco M.
1. Soledad no Concertada

**Disclamer: Nada es mío. Sólo mis palabras.**

**Nada de spoliers así que, caracoles en la lectura de HP 7, leed tranquilamente. **

* * *

**Ensayo sobre la Probabilidad**

_Disimular querrías, pero eres mía. __**Ovidio; Las Tristes.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Soledad no concertada**_

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el marco de la ventana.

- Entonces...¿Os vais todos?

Ninguna palabra se escuchó, solo unos cuantos bufidos provenientes de Ron.

- Hermione, ya te hemos dicho que si quieres puedes venirte a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad.

- No puedo – dio un grito ahogado. Hermione Granger nunca gritaría en mitad de una biblioteca -. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais. ¿Cómo vais a concentraros y hacer meticulosamente cada uno de los trabajos que nos han mandado para las vacaciones?

Harry sacó el trozo de pergamino donde había anotado cada uno de los trabajos encomendados para las navidades. La lista casi se salía del papel. Cuando cortó aburridamente el pedazo de pergamino no imaginó que tendría que escribir tantas asignaturas con decenas de acotaciones.

Pero la idea de Hermione era impensable. ¿Cómo él rechazaría unas vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera por estar en Hogwarts respirando entre libros viejos y polvo?

- Mis padres querían que fuera a pasar las vacaciones allí y ya les he dicho que no. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer.

- Estás loca si piensas quedarte aquí. Este año todo el mundo se va – Ron seguía con la discusión.

Apenas llevaban toda la hora, desde que habían llegado a la biblioteca para adelantar los innumerables trabajos, discutiendo sobre el tema. Y la cuestión era que aquel año su amiga se negaba a salir del colegio. Se habían pasado el último mes cruzando los dedos por el aparente olvido por parte de todos los profesores de ataviarles con las usuales tareas de navidad. Incluso ya habían comenzado a darlo por hecho cuando a tres semanas antes de éstas ninguno de los profesores se refiriera al tema.

Todos lo pensaban. Este año no habría deberes. Pero a tres días de comenzar las vacaciones todo había dado un vuelco. Y las ilusiones de todos los alumnos se habían hecho trizas al comprobar la gran cantidad de trabajos que cada profesor les asignaba nada más pisar el suelo del aula correspondiente.

Y de nada servía que los Weasley prometieran una fiesta de navidad diferente. Con todos los miembros de la familia reunidos y millones de jerséis de lana para cada uno de ellos. De nada servía que Molly la hubiera intentado convencer por vía lechuza de que unas merecidas vacaciones alivian a los cerebros llenos de estrés. De nada había servido las eternas protestas de Ron desde bien entrada la mañana; y las estrategias utilizadas por Ginny para convencerla.

Todo era inútil.

Hermione Granger se quedaría en Hogwarts aquellas navidades. Pasara lo que pasase.

- No digas tonterías – siguió hablando Hermione -. No puede irse todo el mundo. No hay ninguna probabilidad. Siempre hay alumnos que prefieren quedarse aquí. No hay tanta gente tan irresponsable como vosotros.

- ¡Hermione, nadie se perdería unas vacaciones navideñas!

Ésta vez Ron no pudo evitar subir el tono de voz. La señora Pince le echó la tercera mirada de muerte.

- Todos los años hay vacaciones de navidad y siempre hay alumnos que deciden quedarse. Incluso tú has decidido quedarte más de una vez.

- Pero no este año.

- Este año es igual que los otros, Ron.

Miró hacia la mesa de al lado. Había varios chicos con las cabezas hundidas en sus respectivos pergaminos. Entre ellos se encontraba Seamus Finnigan.

- Seamus, ¿Cogerás mañana el Expresso de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron, aminorando el tono de su voz en algo inaudible.

- Claro.

Nada más pronunciar la última vocal se volvió a Hermione, a quién le hizo un gesto que significaba claramente: 'Te lo dije'.

- Seamus no es el único alumno de este colegio.

- Pregúntale a quién quieras. Te dirá que sí, que se va.

- Eres un incoherente.

- ¿Sabes a quién empiezas a parecerte? – intervino, de nuevo, Ron.

Ella lo miró con una mirada de advertencia.

- A Percy.

- ¿Qué?

Harry lo miró estupefacto. Equivaler a Hermione con Percy sí que era una novedad.

- Eres igual que él. Dices las mismas extravagancias, la misma obsesión por el orden y el colegio, las mismas buenas notas. El mismo miedo por romper las normas, la obsesión por hacerlo todo perfecto. Demonios...Hasta eres prefecta como él.

- Te recuerdo Ronald que tú también eres prefecto.

- Puede, doña perfección. Pero no un prefecto tan abrumado por la perfección como tú.

Vio que Hermione entornaba los ojos mirándolo fijamente. Ordenó sin pensar los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando el que tenía enfrente de ella, esperando a que posara su pluma sobre él.

Escribió varias letras, aunque se dio cuenta rápidamente que era absurdo intentar escribir unas cuantas palabras coherentes en aquel momento. Ciertamente lo que acababa de escribir no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido al leerlo de nuevo.

Murmuró una maldición y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Miró de reojo disimuladamente a sus dos compañeros de mesa y vio cómo ambos estaban absortos en sus respectivas tareas, o al menos, fingían mejor que ella.

Ron daba pequeños gruñidos cada vez que terminaba de escribir una frase y Harry aparecía encogido en la silla. Harry. Él nunca tomaba partido en ninguna discusión entre ella y Ron. Nunca lo hacía. Y se preguntaba por qué. Quizás no tomara partido de ninguno de los dos porque opinaba claramente a favor de Ron. Sí, posiblemente fuera eso. Simplemente pensaba igual que él.

Vio a Luna Lovegood curiosear tras los estantes, con su conciencia ida en un libro que miraba a través de sus espectrografas. Ella si que estaría a su favor. Hogwarts nunca quedaría vacío.

- Hola Luna – Hermione saludó alegremente y agitó su mano para atraerla hacia su mesa.

Ella se acercó lentamente y los tres amigos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarla.

- Este año es precioso para pasar las navidades en el colegio. ¿Verdad que sí?

Hermione clavó sus ojos en los suyos ansiosa.

- Sí, Luna. Es verdad lo que he oído de que te vas, ¿verdad? – habló Ron, adelantándose a sus afirmaciones.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

El pelirrojo sonrió exageradamente para demostrar su triunfo.

- Nadie, nadie en concreto.

- ¿Es que no os han mandado trabajos para navidad a los de Ravenclaw? – preguntó Hermione disimulando la ira en su voz.

- Claro.

- ¿Entonces?

Los tres la miraron intentando adivinar la expresión que las lentes luminosas escondían.

- ¡Qué le va a pasar! Que es una chica que no quiere perderse unas vacaciones por trabajos y más trabajos. Siempre quedará el jardín para hacerlos en paz y tranquilidad, no hay por qué irse obligatoriamente a una biblioteca o sala común.

- Yo no tengo jardín.

- No importa Luna, la cuestión es que Ron está...

- Pero tengo que ir. Una manada de Puffskein ha entrado en la casa y no hacen más que removerlo todo. Mi padre es incapaz de expulsarlos a todos.

- ¿Puffskein? Pero son inofensivos

- Oh, sí. Lo son. Lo malo es cuando se obsesionan con las narices de la gente. Según me contó mi padre, cada cinco minutos le hacen un repaso al interior de su nariz. Casi ya ve doble.

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco excepto Luna, que los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues yo me quedaré aquí. Todos estos pergaminos tendrán que estar escritos dentro de unas horas.

- Eres una obsesa – atacó Ron.

- ¡No soy una obsesa!

- Sí que lo eres. ¿Verdad Harry que lo es?

Harry se limitó a toser tímidamente. La situación era bastante ridícula.

Un grupo de alumnos estancados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca con las caras rojas en mitad de una discusión de susurros. Eso sin mencionar que uno de ellos llevaba unas lentes fluorescentes de varios colores psicodélicos.

Lo que sería una guerra de gritos estaba siendo un disparo de murmullos ahogados.

- Deberías venirte. La madre de Ron ha preparado tarta – Su estrategia no podía sonar más ridícula y nada más soltarla se arrepintió de haberla soltado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y con un complejo movimiento nervioso de manos y dedos recogió todos los pergaminos y libros de la mesa.

- Me quedaré aquí. Aunque se vaya el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-

Había dormido poco aquella noche. De hecho, no había dormido casi nada. Sólo lo hizo en las últimas horas de la madrugada. Y no porque no lo intentara. Pensar en todo tipo de cosas había sido algo inútil; y pensar en nada había sido aún más inútil.

Había dado decenas de vueltas sobre las sábanas, pensando si ellos tendrían razón. Si parecía una monja de clausura muggle o una obsesa sin vida. Algo parecido a Percy, como bien había dicho Ron.

Percy.

¿Podía ella parecerse a él?

Siempre había pensado que Percy en cierto sentido era algo insoportable. Había escuchado millones de veces a Ron criticar sobre él y protestar sobre lo totalmente inaguantable que era, y ella siempre le había dado la razón.

Con los ojos aún cerrados se mordió la lengua.

Había dado decenas de vueltas, y ahora se encontraba dando la vuelta número treinta y una cuando sacó la revuelta cabeza de entre las escondidas sábanas. Miró hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

Nadie.

No había nadie en la habitación.

Se sentó de un salto sobre la cama y clavó la mirada en las camas que tenía a ambos lados.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie en la habitación?

Estiró el brazo hasta debajo de su cama y sacó de ella un pequeño saco que contenía un reloj muggle de colores bastantes chillones. Lo miró con resignación y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Era imposible que no estuvieran allí. Era demasiado temprano para que todos estuviesen levantados. Era demasiado temprano para que todos saliesen a desayunar o a dirigirse a algunas de las clases.

A menos que...

'_Te quedarás sola aquí, porque todo el mundo se va de Howgarts estas vacaciones...' _

No.

No podía ser posible.

De hecho no lo era.

Porque ella nunca se equivocaba en nada.

Se levantó apresuradamente y de una sola vez se colocó la túnica y todos los relativos complementos. Tenía que bajar abajo, y salir al patio lo más rápido posible. Tenía que llegar a la puerta de entrada del colegio y ver a los alumnos salir de éste para llegar a sus casas. Correría por los pasillos y vería lo vacíos que se encontraban por la estancia de los alumnos en sus camas. Se asomaría a la puerta y los contaría. Contaría a todos los alumnos reunidos en el patio, listos para irse, con todas sus bolsas de viaje; y vería que eran unos pocos. Como todos los años. Que todo era una tontería de Ron, y que el grupo de alumnos no llegaba a los cuarenta.

Bajó las escaleras velozmente mientras se peinaba el pelo con varios dedos de su mano derecha. Pasó la sala común de Griffindor y salió de la casa tras abrir la puerta donde en su lado opuesto permanecía la señora Gorda durmiendo.

Llegó al rellano, y a los primeros pasillos: Vacíos. Todos. Tal y como suponía.

Sonrió hacia dentro y siguió caminando para llegar a la puerta de salida.

No tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar lo que parecía en un principio murmullos. Tono normal de voz después, y gritos y risas por último.

Y no podía entender todo lo que allí veía. Allí, en el patio de Hogwarts, veía como una multitud de alumnos, cargados de maletas y bolsas, se reunían revueltos esperando para salir a las afueras del colegio. Cómo todos reían y hablaban risueños.

- ¡Hey, Hermione!

Escuchó una voz proveniente de su espalda. Era Parvati.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? ¿Una excursión a Hogsmade?

- ¿Cómo? Creí que lo sabías, hoy empiezan las vacaciones de navidad.

Hermione le echó una mirada extrañada.

Parvati llevaba tres bolsas de ropa colgada de los brazos.

- Ya lo sabía. Pero...- miró de nuevo hacia la multitud -, no sabía que éste año iba tanta gente.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes. La gente es muy caprichosa, hoy de da por una cosa, mañana por otra...

La chica le hablaba con una amplia sonrisa en toda la cara pero Hermione era incapaz de devolvérsela. Estaba incrédula. Y asombrada.

- ¿Has visto a Lavender?

Parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

- No.

- Ésta chica..., tendré que salir a buscarla. Me voy, te veré luego.

Como sumida en un sueño la vio alejarse de ella hacia toda la multitud.

De nuevo se fijó en la gente.

¿Cuántos eran? Eran imposibles de contar.

Suspiró hondo intentando ser positiva. Era imposible que todo el mundo se fuese, aquello no tenía ningún tipo de probabilidad estadística. Llevaba muchos años en Hogwarts. ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Cómo podía haberlo pensado un solo segundo? Nunca se había quedado solo el colegio, ni siquiera aquel año, en el que fue abierta la cámara de los secretos. El colegio siempre se quedaba con alumnos como ella. O alumnos que no tenían ganas de ver a unos padres besándoles tres veces por minuto por haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Sí, eso era.

Ella no era ninguna novata. Y Hogwarts nunca quedaría desierto.

Con paso decidido se asomó a la puerta, intentando ver todo el patio al completo. Vio la casa de Hagrid al fondo, hundida en el verde frondoso. Vio a Seamus y a Ernie McMillan allá en el fondo. Parvati, Lavender, Neville; no muy lejos de allí. Luna Lovegood agitaba la mano intentando espantar animales invisibles. Pansy, Crabbre, Goyle hablaban animadamente cargando sus maletas. Katie, Dean Thomas, Susan Bons...Estaban casi todos los que conocía.

Estiró el cuello hacia la casa de Hagrid y pudo verlos allí. Pudo ver a sus amigos allí. Ver cómo Harry, Ginny y Hagrid hablaban mientras Fang revoloteaba alrededor de ellos ladrando agitadamente. Y pudo ver la mirada de Ron. La mirada de Ron fijándose desde la distancia en ella. Al principio pensó que había sido una casualidad y que aquella mirada se había quedado pegada en ella por pura eventualidad; pero no. La miraba a ella. La miraba con desaprobación. Y solo cuando la multitud comenzó a agitarse como síntoma de que pronto partirían, él despegó sus ojos de los de ella. Negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaban.

No tardó mucho en ver como todo el patio quedaba vacío.

Esperó allí de pie. Hasta que todos se hubieran ido. Luego, cuando vio al último alumno sumirse en la pequeñez de la lejanía, se alejó de la puerta.

Anduvo varios pasos, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

'_Qué tontería, Hermione. Esto es imposible de suceder, ni siquiera deberías perder el tiempo pensándolo'_, se dijo.

Recorrió varios pasillos para ver la comprobación de la desolación en ellos.

Estaban todos vacíos. Todos. No había ningún alma.

Miraba a sus alrededores, y sólo veía a los individuos de las pinturas al óleo allí reposando observándola. Algunos la miraban con solemnidad, otros, tal vez, con aspecto cínico, para luego desaparecer de sus cuadros para aparecer en quién sabe dónde.

Paseó por varios pasillos y se asomó a varias aulas, abriendo con cautela y lentamente las puertas chirriantes, por si Filch deambulaba por la zona.

¿Filch?

Hablando de Filch.

¿También se abría ido él? ¿También se abrían ido todos los profesores?

¡Qué demonios! Se golpeó de forma leve la cabeza con el puño como síntoma de haber pecado en sus pensamientos. No debía pensar en eso. No debía creer en las paranoias imaginarias de Ron. ¿De dónde había sacado esa maldita idea?

Hogwarts nunca quedaba vacío. Y eso lo sabían todos.

¿Qué probabilidad había en el hecho de que todos los alumnos del colegio se pusieran de acuerdo instintivamente en irse a sus casas aquel invierno? Era simplemente ridículo. La probabilidad era menor a cero. O a 0.0001. O peor aún, 0.000.

Divisó la escalera y se dispuso a subirla. Su intención era llegar al aula de transformaciones para ver si la señorita McGonagall estaba por allí. No sabía ni por qué se le había ocurrido aquello, ni la hora ni la época hacían apropiado el pensamiento de encontrarla allí, pero la subió sin pensar.

Llegó al rellano de la segunda planta. Tomó aliento y comprobó que el baño de Myrtle se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.

Sintió crujidos, y giró su cabeza. No muy lejos de ella vio a una silueta de espaldas, parada en medio del pasillo. Era un chico, al menos lo parecía. Tenía el pelo revuelto y permanecía como una estatua allí parado.

_¿Ves Ron, cómo es imposible que todo el mundo se fuera?_ , sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Eh, chico – intentó llamar su atención -. ¡Chico, chico!, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Parecía la bruja del cuento de Blancanieves, pero poco le importó.

Lo importante era que había encontrado a alguien.

- ¿Estás solo?

Nada se escuchó.

El niño se volvió lentamente, hasta que su cara quedó visible.

Era de primero, era indudable. Lo primero que pensó fue en las palabras de Ron cuando veía a uno de ellos pasar cerca: _'Cada vez son más pequeños, te lo juro'. _

Y era verdad. Por lo menos en aquel caso.

Intentó sonreírle, pero él no le devolvió el mismo gesto. Tenía la cara asustada, casi descompuesta. Y tras ver a Hermione no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos como zarpas y salir corriendo de allí gritando al unísono.

- Eh, ¿ A dónde vas! – Intentó seguirle el paso, pero parecía una bala en una escopeta nueva-, ¡Niño!

Incrédula se paró en seco frotándose el costado.

- Los de primero siempre están asustados los primeros meses.

Myrtle la Llorona apreció a su lado, justo en la puerta de su cuarto de baño favorito.

Sintió el corazón pelear por salírsele del pecho, pero cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Mrytle, sus gafas pastosas y sus labios engullidos, se calmó de pronto.

Myrtle era Myrtle. Pesada, pero un fantasma sin peligro al fin y al cabo.

- Lo has estado asustando, ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos translúcidos se abrieron.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy como Peeves?

- Ha salido despavorido, es lo primero que podría pensar.

- No soy un poltergeist. No soy feliz de ser un fantasma – Se introdujo hacia dentro de los lavabos y se elevó hasta el techo -. Además, suele pasarle a los de primero al principio. Sobre todo...Cuando me ven las primeras veces.

- ¿Las primeras veces?

- Sí. Hay personas fuertes, y hay personas débiles.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y mantuvo el silencio.

Se quedó observándola no mucho tiempo. Miró su cuerpo flotante y la ausencia de éste en el espejo de enfrente.

Siempre se había preguntado cuando era pequeña de qué estarían hechos los fantasmas. Había pensado en su tacto al atravesarlos, y la sensación que producirían.

Desde que estaba en Hogwarts ni siquiera había pensado en ello ni una sola vez.

- ¿No te vas este año? – preguntó Myrtle con voz chillona.

- ¿Irme? No.

Se acercó al espejo y se horrorizó al ver las tremendas ojeras que tenía del poco sueño que había obtenido aquella noche.

- Y tú amigo Harry Potter, ¿También se ha ido?

Se giró hacia ella.

No era algo ningún misterio lo que Myrtle había estado haciendo los últimos años en el colegio. Su vida era aburrida y se había cansado de permanecer en el mismo baño de donde murió. Así que muchas veces bajaba a los baños de los prefectos, especialmente al de los chicos. Donde solía observarlos infinitas horas en silencio.

Todo el mundo comenzaba a intuirlo, luego a saberlo.

Y Harry Potter lo había sabido mejor que nadie en el cuarto año.

- ¿Te entristece que se quede el colegio sin prefectos a los que espiar, Myrtle?

Pudo imaginar de qué color se teñiría la piel de su cara en aquel momento.

- Oh, nunca haría eso – murmuró.

- Pues puedes tranquilizarte, aunque te cueste admitirlo. Hogwarts tiene muchos prefectos a los que espiar aún estas navidades.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Mucha gente se irá este año. Son pocos los que se quedan.

La castaña enarcó una ceja volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes eso?

- Un presentimiento.

- ¿Un presentimiento? ¿Desde cuando los fantasmas tienen presentimientos?

- ¡Fantasmas! No soy un simple fantasma. Fui humana en un pasado, ¿sabes?– Revoloteó unos metros de distancia para terminar su recorrido sentándose en el lavabo - .Oh, pobre Hermione. No tiene idea de nada que no sea de cosas guiadas por las leyes de las matemáticas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Con la cara enfurecida por la ira intentó acuchillarla con los ojos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue visualizar la cara de Myrtle haciendo un esfuerzo por agudizar su invisible oído.

- Mira, allí están: Los supervivientes.

Hermione escuchó pasos y algunos gritos sofocados.

Apretó el paso, y asomó su cabeza por la puerta. No le costó mucho trabajo conseguir ver que se trataba de Dumbledore y Draco Malfoy andando agitadamente a lo largo del pasillo. Dumbledore acariciaba pacíficamente su larga barba plateada mirando al frente con una sonrisa, mientras Malfoy le hablaba sulfuradamente.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago.

Ver que el castillo estaba poblado de gente le hacía sentir cierto confort. Sobre todo por el hecho de que era gente conocida. Nada de niños gritones ni fantasmas llorones.

Corrió hasta ellos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dumbledore creí que...

- ¡Cállate Granger!

Draco apenas dirigiendo una mirada hacia ella siguió hablando de forma tosca.

- Una de dos, o este colegio está lleno de irresponsables o es obra de usted y sus descabelladas ideas. Si no aparece nadie mañana lo pondré en conocimiento de mi padre.

- Le repito, señor Malfoy, que no hay ningún complot en esta situación – Dumbledore le miraba pasivo, con expresión de importarle poco todo lo que él dijera -. La cosa ha surgido así, y aunque nos parezca del todo extraña e improbable, no tenemos otra opción que aprobarla.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione había permanecido quedamente, al lado de Dumbledore, que permanecía parado en medio del pasillo. El director despegó los labios al cabo de unos minutos.

- El problema es que todos se han ido de vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo?

Vio como el chico rubio de al lado bufaba sonantemente, y ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Todos los años se les da tanto a los profesores como a los alumnos la posibilidad de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en la época de Navidad. Siempre han sido algunos los que han optado por esa opción, no más de un cuarenta o treinta por ciento. Sin embargo, esta vez, por extraño que nos parezca, han coincidido todos.

- ¿Quieres decir usted que el colegio está vacío?

- No del todo. Mire a su alrededor.

Miró a su alrededor. Y lo único que vio fue a personas dibujadas en los cuadros, susurrando frases inaudibles desde allí mientras los miraban disimuladamente; la sombra temblorosa del niño que se había encontrado anteriormente en los pasillos convertido en piedra y al director acompañado de Draco, que la miraba como si se tratara de una inútil estúpida.

- Esto no puede ser cierto.

- Pues lo es, señorita Granger. Así que dejad de pensar en lo extrañas que puedan parecer las circunstancias y volved al trabajo. Según tengo entendido tenéis mucho por delante.

- Sí, pero...

Dumbledore se colocó un dedo en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo perezosamente, mientras murmuraba que nunca sería lo bastante viejo para decir que lo había visto todo. No tardó mucho en desaparecer, y la dejó sola en el piso.

Sola con la temblorosa sombra del chico que se escondía.

Y sola con los ojos fríos de Draco observándola.

* * *

**Soy consciente de que este fic es un tanto extraño en ciertos aspectos. La culpa la tiene mi obsesión actual por leer obras de José Saramago y su filosofía característica. Así que la extrañeza de lo aquí expuesto queda excusado con la razón de que está dentro del genero llamado 'Ensayo'. **

**¿Qué situación te resulta más extraña e inverosímil? Cógela, desarróllala, y escribe tus divagaciones sobre ella. **

**No pretendo hacer un fic muy largo con esto. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá en total, como tampoco sé si alguien leerá esto. Deduzco que podrían ser unos cuatro, cinco, e incluso seis capítulos.**

**Nada más que añadir, aparte de que me cambié el nick hace poco, xD.**

**¿Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomates, lechugas con vinagre...?**

**Pulsad 'GO'. Sed buenos, no sólo de pan vive el hombre. **

**Muchos besos.**

**_Ilva_**


	2. Desarrollo de Expectativas

**Disclamer: Nada es mío. Sólo mis palabras.**

**Nada de spoliers así que, caracoles en la lectura de HP 7, leed tranquilamente. **

* * *

**Ensayo sobre la Probabilidad**

_Disimular querrías, pero eres mía. __**Ovidio; Las Tristes.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Desarrollo de Expectativas**_

Una manada de lechuzas habían entrado por todas las ventanas del colegio aquella mañana de navidad. Y todas, salvo dos, volvieron a salir por donde entraron con carta en pico.

Hermione recibió la suya con sorpresa por lo anterior visto.

Tenía entendido que las lechuzas nunca se equivocaban. Siempre tenían conciencia del lugar donde sus dueños se encontrasen. Y sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo.

La probabilidad hecha añicos.

Tomó un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza y comenzó a intentar descifrar la mala caligrafía de Ron.

'_Me parece totalmente increíble que tu estrés vacacional te haya llevado hasta este punto. ¿Eres la Hermione de hace un año atrás? Por si no lo recuerdas siempre has negado rotundamente que Draco tramara algo. Y sin embargo estás diciendo todas estas cosas. Increíble. _

_¿Cuándo vas a entender de que por fin la gente se ha dado cuenta de lo que es vida? Las vacaciones es lo mejor del mundo. Lo raro, Hermione, eres tú'._

Nada más terminar de leerla hizo una bola con ella.

Ron.

¿Por qué le mandaría una carta creyendo que él opinaría algo que se asemejara a ella?

Puede que en cierto sentido hubiera mantenido la esperanza de que la contestación fuera por parte de Harry. Después de todo, Harry siempre había odiado a Draco, y otorgarle cualquier culpa de cualquiera de los hechos que estuvieran sucediendo, por muy absurdos que fueran, siempre era algo habitual en él.

Y ella había estado pensando seriamente en ello. Aunque no fuera muy propio de ella.

La situación era extraña. La coincidencia de que todos los alumnos y profesores hubieran decidido irse a sus casas era de lo más inverosímil. No se lo creía nadie. Nadie. Y ella no tragaría el anzuelo. La casualidad no existía. Y todo, por mucho que le pesara a Ron, tenía una causa provocada.

Es decir, ¿No era extraño que todos huyeran excepto Draco y Dumbledore?

Draco, demasiado vinculado con los mortífagos. Dumbledore, el objetivo más apetitoso para ellos después de Harry Potter.

No había que pensar mucho para atar cabos. Y lo que en un principio fue una fugaz idea ridícula, se convirtió en una tesis convincente y, próximamente empírica. Buscaría pruebas. Lo haría con o sin ayuda de sus amigos.

Porque que Ron y Harry no la creyeran, ni considerasen importantes los hechos transcendentales para ella, no le ponía límites a sus ideas.

Luego estaba el punto sobre ella. ¿Por qué ella había sido una de las excepciones?

¿Por qué ella estaba allí?

Probablemente ella se encontrase dentro del plan. Probablemente ella consistiera en una ficha puente para llegar al rey. Y jaque mate. Ella era amiga de Harry, y era algo obvio que si alguna vez se encontrase en apuros él sería llamado de inmediato.

Así podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Muy buen pensado por parte de los mortífagos.

Por último se encontraba el chico de primero, y el último dato obtenido: La equivocación de las lechuzas en el correo. Datos curiosos a los que no encontraba ninguna respuesta de momento.

Carraspeó suavemente y sacando un diminuto pergamino lo posó sobre la mesa del comedor.

Su intención era apuntar cada detalle, cada impresión ocurrida a su alrededor, para analizarla más tarde, cuando se encontrara en la soledad de su dormitorio. Reuniría una multitud de datos sospechosos y moldearía finalmente con ellos una masa compacta con poder explicativo suficiente.

Apuntó de forma rápida en él: _'Lechuzas que se equivocan en la entrega del correo'. _

Miró a Draco, que se encontraba comiendo sólo en la mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor. No le sorprendió que se encontrase mirándola. De hecho, últimamente, la mirada dura y constante de Draco se le había hecho algo habitual.

Por los pasillos, en las clases de pociones, en el comedor.

Siempre en un momento dado sentía una mirada afilada en su nuca. Y nunca se equivocaba al volverse hacia un punto y encontrárselo. Su mirada no duraba lo suficiente en sus ojos para adivinar sus pensamientos. Solo lo preciso para hacerla saber que estaba mirándola, y que averiguarlo no era algo que le intimidase.

'_Las miradas fugitivas continúan'_, apuntó nuevamente en el pergamino.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y dio otro sorbo a su zumo.

La mañana se había despertado brillante y los rayos solares entraban gloriosos por las vidrieras del gran comedor.

Se veía extraño ver el lugar así.

Siempre tan lleno y ruidoso, y ahora tan silencioso y pobre.

Dumbledore estaba en la mesa de los profesores desayunando. Era el único individuo de aquella y parecía no importarle. Sus ojos sonreían tras sus gafas y canturreaba al compás del tambolireo de sus dedos.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw el chico de primero continuaba tembloroso aunque comía rápidamente. A su espalda divisaba a Draco, que hacía varios movimientos con su varita sobre un pergamino.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-

Todos los libros y pergaminos relacionados con los trabajos de las navidades estaban apilados en un rincón de la mesa. Estaban todos en una esquina. Y en el centro de ésta había un libro en el que tenía la cara enterrada.

Habían sonado varios ruidos a su alrededor mientras estaba en la biblioteca.

Y él creyó haberlos oído, pero poco caso les hizo.

Ignoró varios pasos suaves deslizándose por las finas losas que componían el pasillo, ignoró sonidos varios procedentes de algún lugar fuera de la biblioteca e ignoró sensaciones punzantes en su nuca. Esas sensaciones punzantes que a veces sentimos cuando notamos que somos el centro de atención de una presencia cercana.

Pero poco le importó. Draco siguió manteniendo su concentración en el libro que tenía delante de sus ojos. Calculando y maldiciendo el significado de sus significantes.

Sabía que tenía demasiado por hacer pero no pudo reprimir, por remoto que fuera, coger algún libro al azar para encontrar algunas respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía.

¿Por qué demonios se había quedado Hogwarts vacío aquellas navidades?

¿Por qué todo el mundo había coincidido instintivamente en irse?

Él tenía la respuesta. Él siempre encontraba aquel nombre cómo causante de todo lo que le repugnaba. Y aquel nombre era Dumbledore. Daba igual cómo lo hubiera logrado, los fines de todo lo que había creado, la cuestión era que él era el causante.

No tenía que pensarlo más de dos veces. Y él encontraría la forma de adivinar lo que tramaba y arruinar sus planes.

¿Por qué Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido?

Draco lo había intentado todo. Y ellos siempre se quedaban cuando él sólo pronunciaba el mandato una sola vez. Era extraño. Porque siempre que intentaba convencerlos alegaban que les era imposible y que el irse o no, esta vez no estaba en sus manos. Nunca hubiera pensado que ellos podrían haber sido tan niñitos de sus papás.

Pansy. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ella.

¿Ella dejándole por unas estúpidas vacaciones?

Ella era su sombra, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle, y sólo tenía que mirarla, para saber lo que quería de ella, en el momento en que lo quería. Y ella siempre se lo daba. Siempre.

Excepto aquel día.

Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws. Daba igual la casa a la que perteneciera. Allí estaban. Todos fuera, en sus casas.

Era obvio que algo pasaba, y él lo sabría. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tramara aquel viejo loco.

Lo extraño era que el favorito de Dumbledore no estuviera allí. Cuando ayer por la mañana había visto a aquella sangre sucia lo dio todo por hecho. Era el trío inseparable y hubiera sido hábil para Dumbledore haberlos tenido cerca con él. Pero esta mañana en el gran comedor sólo había aparecido ella. Ella y un inútil de primero que poco sabía de él.

Quizás estuvieran escondidos. Aunque algo le decía que ella estaba sola. Tan sola como él.

Había escrito varias cosas en el pergamino que tenía al lado del libro de hechizos que había tomado de una estantería escondida. Había garabateado algunos nombres. Confundus, imperius, cerebro de mermelada entre otros. Pero ninguno le convencía lo suficiente.

El maleficio que más le hacía pensar era el imperius. Imperius o el hechizo confundus, talvez. No podría parecer extraño que Dumbledore utilizara magia negra si lo pensaba bien. Él dudaba de todo. Y más de él.

Después de todo él sabía mejor que nadie que una circunstancia extrema puede llevar a hacer acciones extremas.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Le venía de familia.

Manejar las mentes era algo muy atractivo. La cuestión era si era posible manejar cientos a la vez. O quizás, cientos de mentes manejando a otras ciento a la vez.

Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano y antes del desayuno había gritado en el baño de prefectos un rompe hechizos. Aunque su Finite Incantaten había sonado claro y fuerte el ambiente no cambió en absoluto. No vio a ningún alumno asomarse por el patio de Hogwarts ni ruidos provenientes de las cerraduras abriéndose.

Se marchó de allí frustrado golpeando las paredes con su puño derecho.

Y luego la había visto a ella comiendo suavemente en el comedor. A ella, a Hermione. La había quemado con la mirada más gris que tenía y había quitado su sucia mirada de él. Porque ella era la culpable de sus dolores de cabeza. Porque últimamente no sabía por qué demonios algo hacía que sus ojos dirigieran su mirada a ella.

Aquella inútil.

Aquella estúpida muggle disfrazada de bruja.

Lo que menos le apetecía a Draco era aquella situación que le había venido encima. Una situación a la que se negaba a creer que proviniera de la casualidad. Lo único que le apetecía eran unas navidades normales. Esta vez en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, con Crabbe, Goyle. Con Pansy. Llevándosela a la habitación de arriba y haciéndose ver que era la única chica de la que no podía apartar los ojos.

Y era aquella situación la que le hacía estar obsesionado. Desde que sentía aquella necesidad interna de buscarla con los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba en aquel momento. Desde entonces estaba obsesionado con las miradas, sintiendo en cada momento punzadas en su nuca. Como si alguien estuviera observándole. Y siempre miraba detrás suya, y nunca encontraba a nadie.

Apretó sus dedos con fuerza sobre la frente.

Había recibido una carta de Narcissa aquella mañana pidiéndole, que vista la situación, era mejor que pasara las vacaciones en casa. Una idea estúpida, le había contestado. Ella como siempre intentándole proteger de las ilusorias peligrosas situaciones. No entendía que él ya había crecido y que ya podía valerse por sí mismo.

Sólo esperaba que no insistiera mucho con el tema.

Confundus o no, él permanecería impasible. Escarbando hasta encontrar la esencia de todo.

Escuchó de nuevo un deslizar de pasos. Pensó en ignorarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que la orden llegara a sus músculos y tejidos orgánicos, sus ojos ya se habían girado, clavándolos en la estantería de la izquierda. Sus pupilas buscaron líneas, sombreados. Algo en puro o ausente de movimiento. Pero no encontró nada. Sólo vacío.

Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación. Pulsaciones intermitentes que le llamaban en alerta en su nuca. Y de nuevo esta vez no las ignoró.

Se levantó cautelosamente y no dudó en dirigirse a la estantería que tenía a unos metros de distancia. Era la estantería que contenía los libros prohibidos. Aquella parte de la biblioteca que sólo podía leerse con un permiso previo.

A medida que se acercaba su oído comenzaba a receptar respiraciones. Suspiros, pasos, susurros de ropas rozando ropas. Un pasar de dedos. Un sonido hueco, y por último, un grito agudo romper sus oídos.

Era evidente que había alguien. Y que éste alguien había abierto un libro ignorante de sus consecuencias. El libro abierto chirrió de tal forma que le cabeza comenzó a darle tumbos.

Su mente creyó que el sonido cada vez se intensificaba más y tapó sus oídos cómo pudo, mientras intentaba ver quién se encontraba detrás de la estantería. Apretó el paso, sintiendo que si aquel sonido durara más sus tímpanos terminarían por resquebrajarse. Comenzó dando pasos dudosos y amplios, para más tarde convertirse en unos pasos rápidos y agigantados.

Rodeó el objeto rectangular.

Sólo veía libros. Libros viejos, amarillos, corroídos. Pasaba sus ojos rápidamente clavándosele, sin ninguna intención, los títulos de los susodichos. _Silabario del hechizero, Numerología y gramática, Recorridos con los trolls, Historia de Hogwarts._ Podía ver el tamaño de cada título y el color en el que se encontraba estampado.

Llegó al final de la estantería, y el chillido se detuvo de golpe.

Paró en seco, y fue entonces cuando la logró ver.

Hermione se encontraba de pie, con un libro sostenido en las manos, y con la mirada vacía en él. Parpadeó repetidas veces, y volvió su cara hacia él.

Pareció tardar en entender quién era el individuo que repentinamente había aparecido en el pasillo que daba acceso a los libros de aquella sección. Dejó sus ojos posados sobre los de Draco tan sólo unos segundos. Apartó su mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suspiró levemente, y suavemente movió sus dedos hacia el libro. Abrió de nuevo el libro y el bramido afloró más alto que nunca.

- ¡Maldita, cierra esa cosa! – gritó arrugando los ojos.

Hermione tomó el libro por la tapa, todavía abierto, sosteniéndolo con la palma de la mano abierta, y lo tiró sobre él. Cayó sobre su cara, haciéndolo empujar hacia atrás, y la castaña corrió hacia el pasillo para salir de allí.

Era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar.

Ninguna de las asignaturas cursadas aquel año sugería la utilización de la sección prohibida.

Así que él no tuvo que pensar más de dos veces el por qué estaba allí: Una prueba más de estar involucrada en los hechos extraños.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, llevó su mano a la pierna de Hermione, haciendo, que por la velocidad, ambos cayeran al suelo. Con dificultad Draco la sostuvo por las muñecas y la presionó contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – La pregunta le sonó a exclamación más que interrogación.

- ¿Es que no lo veías? – Dijo, utilizando la misma ambigüedad -, ¡Leer!

Forcejeó un poco, pero sus muñecas permanecieron inmóviles ante sus puños.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Granger? ¿Se te pasó por alto el renacuajo de primero?

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes estar segura, estúpida muggle, que voy a llegar hasta el final de todo esto.

Hermione abrió los ojos, incrédula de sus palabras.

Nunca pensó que Draco se lo pusiera tan fácil. Nunca pensó que se lo admitiera tan pronto. Después de todo, era un crío inmaduro. ¿De dónde había sacado que él guardaría un secreto durante mucho tiempo sin notársele?

Se había visto cogido.

Y le estaba admitiendo todas sus sospechas en aquel instante: Él era uno de los causantes de todo.

Con un movimiento áspero consiguió deshacerse de él y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. El costado comenzó a darle punzadas, pero Hermione no paró hasta verse dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Con la señora Gorda dejada la puerta cerrada. Y con un pergamino en las manos escribiendo una carta directa a La Madriguera.

Aunque ésta vez su receptor sería Harry Potter.

* * *

**Después de tres milenios…**

**No tengo perdón, lo sé, lo sé. Casi un mes después.**

**Sólo deciros, que no os pongáis a pensar si Hermione o Draco tienen razón con sus dilucidaciones. No las tienen. Ninguno. Ninguno de los dos, y ninguno, nadie, es el culpable.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews.**

**¿Reviews, tomates, lechugas etc.?**

**Muchos besos.**


End file.
